Mailbox
by Morien Alexander
Summary: complete A peek into the mailboxes of some of your favorite ninjas... No pairings.


**Title: Mailbox**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: None**

~

~

~

~

**(The first parentheses describes what the front of the card looks like.) (The second describes any gift that comes along with it)**

**_The italics say any printed material on the inside of the card. _**

**Anything else is written by the sender. **

~

~

~

~

Ino's Mailbox: 

*

(pine trees and big, garish red bows)

_Wishing you the best this festive season._

Getting a Valentine's card was too troublesome. Have a nice day. 

Shikamaru 

*

(a pair of cute squirrels holding the same nut) (a package of nuts) 

_Happy Valentine's Day to someone who shares my nuttier side._

Chouji

*

(pink hearts, white hearts, and lacy looking red hearts) (a small bag of pink candy)

_Happy Valentine's Day! _

I know we're not always on the best of terms- and we will always be rivals- but I like to think that we're getting along more. You've always been there for me, Ino, and I appreciate it. Have a happy V-day, and may the best girl win. 

Sakura-chan

*

(white background with three small red hearts in a row) 

_Wishing you a love-filled Valentine's Day._

You are getting stronger and prettier each day. Take care. 

Hyuuga Hinata

*

(a big red heart card with a bunny holding a pink heart)

Hope this is girlish enough for you. Have a happy Valentne's Day.  

Naruto

*

(a cute ninja girl standing on a heart shaped rug) 

_You will always be on my heart. _

Happy Valentine's Day to one of my favorite students. 

Iruka-sensei

*

(a pink bunny shaped card) 

To my favorite female student. Keep practicing! 

Asuma-sensei

~

~

~

***

~

~

~

Sakura's Mailbox: 

*

(a huge red heart shaped card with concentric hearts in varying shades of pink) (a white stuffed rabbit, a box of dark chocolates, a box of white chocolates, a package of pink and white candies, a bouquet of red roses and pink carnations) 

Sakura-chan, you are the most beautiful girl in our village and you deserve the best on this day! If there's anything I forgot, tell me and I will give it to you. Remember, I will always be there for you if you need anything!! I never lie!! 

Rock Lee

*

(white background with three small red hearts in a row) 

_Wishing you a love-filled Valentine's Day._

Thank you for taking care of your teammates and your friends. You are very special. 

Hyuuga Hinata

*

(a pink card with a white heart at the center) 

_Happy Valentine's Day! _

Naruto made me get this for you. So don't think it means anything. 

Sasuke

*

(a pink card with a white heart at the center) (a bouquet of wildflowers, a box of cherry chocolates)

_Happy Valentine's Day! _

Sakura-chan! Go out with me, please! Be my Valentine! Your so cool and I like you alot. Plz dont go out with Sasuke. He is stuped and mean and dusen't like you. I am nice and I like you. Be mine! 

Uzumaki Naruto

*

(a pink card with a white heart at the center) 

_Happy Valentine's Day! _

Saw this and thought it looked like you. Have a nice Valentine's Day, even if we're not exactly friends. 

Ino

*

(a cute ninja girl standing on a heart shaped rug) 

_You will always be on my heart. _

Happy Valentine's Day to one of my favorite students. 

Iruka-sensei

*

Three days later: (a pink heart shaped card)

Happy Valentine's Day from your favorite teacher. 

Kakashi-sensei

~

~

~

***

~

~

~

Sasuke's Mailbox (the ones he didn't use as fuel to heat his home): 

*

(a large red and white striped card with a pink heart) (a hand-made chocolate heart with white lettering that says "I love you.") 

_On this special day, I want to confess my love for you... I love you! _

I do love you, Sasuke-kun. Will you please go out with me this evening? I've always liked you, and I always will. 

Sakura-chan

*

(a pink card peppered with airbrushed red hearts) (a hand-made chocolate heart with red lettering saying "Be mine.") 

_You make my heart pound. _

Sasuke-kun! Please be my Valentine this year! I have always loved you very much, and I will take good care of you, I promise. You're the strongest ninja I know... 

Ino-chan

*

(a red heart shaped card with a white shuriken in the middle) (a package of ramen)

_You slice through to my heart. _

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Isnt this the gratest card ever? I thoght it was so funny. Anywayz, have a good day. Don't drowne in your preasants. 

Naruto 

*

(a cute ninja boy standing on a heart shaped rug) 

_You will always be on my heart. _

Happy Valentine's Day to one of my favorite students. 

Iruka-sensei

*

(white background with three small red hearts in a row) 

_Wishing you a love-filled Valentine's Day._

Please don't pick on Naruto-kun. 

Hyuuga Hinata

*

Three days later: (a pink heart shaped card)

Happy Valentine's Day from your favorite teacher. 

Kakashi-sensei

~

~

~

***

~

~

~

Shikamaru's Mailbox

*

(a red card with a small white heart) (a box of chocolates) 

Happy V-Day, Shika-chan. Don't get into trouble, don't be lazy, and don't come over to my house tonight. I'll be out with Sasuke. 

Ino

*

(a white heart shaped card with a cute bunny) (a red plush bear) 

Happy Valentine's Day to my best friend in the world. My mom thought I should give the bear to Ino, but it doesn't go with her card. 

Chouji

*

(a blue card with clouds on it) 

_Take the day to relax and enjoy the clouds rolling by. _

Not exactly a Valentine's card, but though you wuld like it. Your always waching clouds. 

Naruto

*

(a blue card with clouds on it)

_Take the day to relax and enjoy the clouds rolling by. _

Not that you'd do anything else. You should practice more. 

Asuma-sensei

*

(white background with three small red hearts in a row) 

_Wishing you a love-filled Valentine's Day._

Neji-oniisan says he wants to fight you. I don't think it's a good idea. Please have a good, safe day.

Hyuuga Hinata

*

(a cute ninja boy standing on a heart shaped rug) 

_You will always be on my heart. _

Happy Valentine's Day to one of my favorite students. 

Iruka-sensei

~

~

~

***

~

~

~

Iruka's Mailbox:

*

(a red heart shaped card with a white apple on it) (a package of ramen)

_To my favorite teacher on Valentine's Day.... all my best wishes. _

Your the best. Lets go out for ramen! 

Naruto

*

(a pink card with white lettering) 

_Happy Valentine's Day! _

Thank you very much for the cookies that you brought the other day. You're always so sweet! Have a lovely day.

Kurenai

*

(white background with three small red hearts in a row) 

_Wishing you a love-filled Valentine's Day._

I hope you are well, Iruka-sensei. You were always a good teacher. 

Hyuuga Hinata

*

(a red dolphin shaped card with hearts on its side) 

_Have a jumpin' good Valentine's Day! _

How stupid is this card? Happy V-Day. 

Asuma

*

(a red dolphin shaped card with hearts on its side) 

_Have a jumpin' good Valentine's Day!_

Ah, for the best teacher of our village's youth! May you blossom in beauty just as this magnificent card!

Gai

*

(a black card with the silhouette of a sexy woman in pink) 

_Hope all your Valentine's dreams come true. _

The Beautiful Frog Child

*

Three days later: (a pink heart shaped card)

Happy Valentine's Day. 

Kakashi

~

~

~

***

~

~

~

Chouji's Mailbox: 

*

(a large, white, cupcake shaped card) (a dozen vanilla cupcakes)

_Happy Birthday to my cupcake._

Sorry it's not a Valentine's card. I got lazy. Surprise. 

Shikamaru

*

(a pink card with red lacy hearts) (a candy rose) 

Happy Valentine's Day, Chouji. Hope you don't get a sore stomach from eating too much candy. 

Ino

*

(a red card with lots of white candy shapes) (a bag of barbeque chips)

Happy Valentine's Day, Chouji. I want to take your team to dinner fairly soon. Save room.

Asuma-sensei

*

(a cute ninja boy standing on a heart shaped rug) 

_You will always be on my heart. _

Happy Valentine's Day to one of my favorite students. 

Iruka-sensei

~

~

~

***

~

~

~

Hinata's Mailbox

*

(a pink card with red hearts in a row)

Happy Valentine's Day, Hinata! I hope that you enjoy this day to its fullest. 

Sakura

*

(a red card with a white flower on the center)

_We Hope All Our Patrons Have a Bloomin' Good Valentine's Day! _

Yamanaka Flower Shop

*

(a plain white card) (a pink rose)

I don't hate you. 

Neji-oniichan

*

(a plain white card with a tiny red heart at the bottom left corner)

You may be shy, but your preatty cool. 

Naruto

*

(a white card with shuriken decorating the edges and a red heart in the middle)

You are such a darling girl and the greatest student I've ever known. You're so determined and smart and I love spending time with you. Let's do lunch some time. 

~Kurenai-sensei~

*

(a cute ninja girl standing on a heart shaped rug) 

_You will always be on my heart. _

Happy Valentine's Day to one of my favorite students. I think you should ask Naruto out. His favorite food is ramen...

Iruka-sensei

*

~

~

~

***

~

~

~

Shino's Mailbox

*

(white background with three small red hearts in a row) (a small box of chocolates)

_Wishing you a love-filled Valentine's Day._

I hope bugs like chocolate. 

Hyuuga Hinata

*

(a cute ninja boy standing on a heart shaped rug) 

_You will always be on my heart. _

Happy Valentine's Day to one of my favorite students. 

Iruka-sensei

*

(a white card with shuriken decorating the edges and a red heart in the middle)

Keep up the good work! Hope that your Valentine's Day is going well. (I heard Hinata was getting you chocolate... is that true?)

~Kurenai-sensei~

~

~

~

***

~

~

~

Kiba's Mailbox: 

*

(a piece of red paper with an inky paw print on it)

From: Akamaru (in his mother's handwriting)

*

(white background with three small red hearts in a row) (a small box of beef jerky)

_Wishing you a love-filled Valentine's Day._

Don't let Akamaru have any chocolate. It's bad for dogs. I got you both jerky instead.

Hyuuga Hinata

*

(a cute ninja boy standing on a heart shaped rug) 

_You will always be on my heart. _

Happy Valentine's Day to one of my favorite students. 

Iruka-sensei

~

~

~

***

~

~

~

Kakashi's Mailbox: 

*

(a cute ninja boy standing on a heart shaped rug) 

_You will always be on my heart. _(crossed out by magic marker)__

Sorry about the card. I bought in bulk. Just wanted to wish you a happy day. Don't work the kids too hard. They ARE still just kids. 

Iruka-sensei

*

(a bright orange card with a sexy looking woman on the front) (a package of ramen)

Think I should try this one, sensei? Happy Valentine's Day. 

Naruto

*

(a black card with the silhouette of a sexy woman in pink) 

_Hope all your Valentine's dreams come true. _

The Beautiful Frog Child

*

(a pink card with a white heart) 

Sasuke

*

(a pink card with a white cherry blossom just off center) (a candied apple)

Happy Valentine's Day, sensei! Thank you for being such a good teacher. Please let me do more on missions! 

Sakura-chan

*

(a pink card with white lettering) 

_Happy Valentine's Day! _

If you read porn too much, your eyes will fall out. 

Kurenai

*

(a red kunai shaped card with a heart shaped handle) 

If you read porn too much, your eyes will fall out. 

Asuma

~

~

~

***

~

~

~

Neji's Mailbox: 

*

(empty as he seems to have stuck a block of cement in it to keep people from delivering letters)

~

~

~

***

~

~

~

Lee's Mailbox: 

*

(a green card with a jumping turtle on it) (a box of chocolates, a new shuriken holster)

Go for your dreams! Believe in the strength of youth!! 

Gai-sensei

*

(a green card with a jumping turtle on it)

Neji

*

(a green card with a jumping turtle on it) (a box of chocolates)

Happy Valentine's Day. Thanks for saving my life. This doesn't mean we're going out!! 

Sakura-chan

*

(a green card with a jumping turtle on it)

Saw this and thought it looked cute, despite the fact that it's not exactly a Valentine's card. Hope you have a good day. Don't give up on Sakura-chan!

TenTen

*

(a green card with a jumping turtle on it)

Your kinda weard but your cool. I wuldn't mind being on your teem. 

Naruto

*

(a green card with a jumping turtle on it)

I will beat you. 

Sasuke

*

(a cute ninja boy standing on a heart shaped rug) 

_You will always be on my heart. _

Happy Valentine's Day to one of my favorite students. 

Iruka-sensei

~

~

~

***

~

~

~

TenTen's Mailbox

*

(a green card with a jumping turtle on it) (a bouquet of flowers)

Keep up your excellent work! Dream of the future! 

Gai-sensei

*

(a cute ninja girl standing on a heart shaped rug) 

_You will always be on my heart. _

Happy Valentine's Day to one of my favorite students. 

Iruka-sensei

*

(a pink card with a red heart)

_Happy Valentine's Day! _

Let the blooming flowers of youth give you courage!

Lee

~

~

~

***

~

~

~

Gaara's Mailbox

*

(filled with sand. Aaww.... a mother's love. .)

~

~

~

***

~

~

~

Naruto's Mailbox

*

(white background with three small red hearts in a row) (an enormous box of miso ramen)

_Wishing you a love-filled Valentine's Day._

You are the strongest ninja I know.

Hyuuga Hinata

*

(a pink card with red hearts in a row) (a box of miso ramen)

Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto. Don't get into trouble.  

Sakura

*

(a pink card with a white heart) 

Don't think I am going along with this Valentine's thing. I still think it's stupid. But if you send me a card and I don't send you one, I'll owe you. So here. 

Sasuke

*

(a black card with the silhouette of a sexy woman in pink- and black boxes taped over where her privates would be if she had any) 

_Hope all your Valentine's dreams come true. _

The Beautiful Frog Child

*

(a red card with a white bowl of steaming ramen) (a gift certificate to Ichiraku)

The best of days to you, Naruto. Stop by later and I'll take you out to eat. Plus, if you like cake, I made some last night. You are very precious to me. 

Iruka

*

(a pile of sand surrounding a plain white piece of paper)

I will come back. And this time, I will beat you. 

Gaara of the Sand

*

Three days later: (a pink heart shaped card)

Happy Valentine's Day from your favorite teacher. 

Kakashi-sensei

~

~

~

3  3  3  3  3  3  

**End! **

_Notes: I hope you all enjoyed. Happy VDay._


End file.
